pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zac.kooiman
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Zac.kooiman page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:30, January 24, 2012 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Phineas vs Road Runner Whats w/ the edit! Didnt you read the template? It means do not edit!!!! Picture Edits Edited pictures are not allowed here. You have been blocked for a week. If you continue to upload them after the block, you will be blocked again. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:57, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Whatcha' Doin'? Hi! I don't mind you using my blog intro, I'm just curious as to whatcha' doin'? -Thanks "The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 04:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Not Okay Hello. I'm always glad to see new users. Unfortunately, a lot of them don't read the Policies and you are one of them. As our almighty admin, Goldy, said you're not allowed to upload edited images on our wiki. Also, most of your pages are pretty canonless and you can't make categories without permision. Until you'll fix the pages, I'll mark them for deletion. Thanks for reading. Cheers, "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 10:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) the green eggs & ham page Would you please stop editing my pages!!!!! User:MrJoshbumstead Not OK I believe you've been told multiple times, but edited images are NOT allowed. Also, removing delete templates is not a smart move. If there's a delete template, remove the pictures. You are likely to be blocked soon, if you continue. Please read our Policies and contact our admin, Goldy, if you have any questions. You have been warned multiple times, so don't be surprised if you find yourself blocked. Thank you. -[[User:Maddyfae|'''Spatula.]]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 02:21, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Remember do not put edited photos I am reminding you polietly this wiki does not allow edited images. Also some aritcles you should just turn into galleries like the gang in different colours or whatever you call it. Just Remember. -Harry_Potter_Rulez Not Okay I noticed how the page, Incest, had been deleted, yet you created it again. The page was deleted due to being innapropriate and against our rules. Create the page again, and you will likely be blocked.. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Spatula.']]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 00:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC)